One more kiss, dear
by ThesonofGrey
Summary: A new Blade Runner has joined the division as more and more Replicants have been sighted throughout Los Angeles.
1. Chapter 1

One more kiss, dear

Chapter one: Dean Anderson

The city of Los Angeles of 2019 is depicted as a technologically advanced society. Automobiles called Spinners are able to fly above the streets which are clogged with people, and also regular ground based Automobiles. The streets of the city are lined with shops, cafes, and clubs. Dominating the skyline are the twin pyramids of the Tyrell Corporation, skyscrapers and smokestacks of countless factories and Industrial Plants. Additionally, large blimp-like vehicles called Sub-Neural ads float above the streets promoting life in the "off-world" colonies for Space Tourists to visit, now that travel to worlds other than Earth is possible. These Blimps also promote other products for people to buy other junk that could about kill you every time you used the stuff. In all of its dark appearance it was the only thing I knew, and it was home. The ground level looked like someone pressing the fast forward button on a T.V. that had static. Neon lights flashed all about trying to get the attention of anyone willing to waste their hard earned gin.

The names Dean Anderson, I'm part of L.A.P.D. I joined up hoping to be part of the Blade Runner division. It seemed like the right decision at the time, considering my foster parents were murdered by a Nexus-4 Replicant. I was an orphan from the age of four and was adopted for seven years. For the next nine years I tried to figure out as much as I could about them. In the year 2016 I joined up with the department. Two years later I helped a Blade Runner, by the name of Gaff, bag two Replicants at once. The department was really thinking about moving up to the blade runner division but they made up some excuse saying I was too young for the job.

Hell, I couldn't blame them. I was only twenty-two and still one of the youngest officers on the staff. Instead they brought me up to detective status and that's where I've been for the past three years. My last case involved me stopping illegal transportation of Nexus-5 Replicants. Now I was on my way to see the head of my division, forty two year old captain Bryant.

Bryant was in charge of three divisions, two detective divisions, one of them being mine, and the Blade Runner division. Bryant was the type of guy who would assign someone to a job if it proved to dirty. He seemed like my foster parent, the type of guy would still use the term nigger even if it wasn't the right time. All in all he was a decent, laid back guy.

I walked through the dark and large roman cathedral like lounge area to Bryant's office. Bryant's office was almost the size of your average bedroom. His desk was littered with random file folders and papers, not including his two shot glasses with his whiskey bottle beside it. A coat hanger, which had Bryant's over coat and fedora, was places right by the door just underneath a small T.V. set. Bryant, who was dressed in his usual brown pants and white shirt with red tie, sat behind his desk going over a case file. I guessed it was mine.

"Sit down Dean, make yourself comfortable." I did as instructed and took a seat in one of the chairs placed in front of his desk. It was quite for a while until Bryant placed the file down on his desk. "You know why I called you in here?" he asked. I shook my head. He smiled as he grabbed the two shot glasses and poured the alcohol in to the rim. He handed me one and I took it.

"I've been going over your file and your last couple of cases. I've got to say I'm impressed." He picked my file again with his free hand. "Your scores show higher than anyone else's in your division and there higher than a couple Blade Runner's as well." I thought back to training. I had scored perfectly on the firing course. My other scores were above the average cadet in my first year. I hid a smile at the memories. "Your last case was also very impressing, thirty Skin-jobs in one arrest. I'm going to go ahead and cut to the chase, you're being promoted to the blade runner division. The reason being more Replicants are being reported in the street."

I wasn't surprised by his statement. Even I've noticed the increase in Replicant activity in the city. "Tyrell has been busy for the past couple of months hasn't he?" I asked. Bryant nodded while scratching his mustache. "Let's stop the small talk and get to the deal. I've already got a case for you. Six Nexus-five and four Skin-jobs are walking the streets. I need you to find them and air'em up." Bryant stated.

Bryant put my file back down on the desk and handed me my new badge. "I'm gonna need your old badge. You know the policy." I traded my old one for my new one and picked up my new one. Dean Anderson, Blade Runner, 82398. I was an official Blade Runner. "You start work tomorrow." I got up and placed the shot glass, still full, back on his desk and left. I made my way to the parking garage and found my car, a black 1998 BMW M5 ss. I got in and made my way to my apartment. Tonight I was going to party but tomorrow it was back to work on the assignment I was given.


	2. Chapter 2

One more kiss, dear

Chapter 2

I awoke in my bed to a huge headache. Why the hell did I decide it would be great to drink that much. It was a good thing I lived in the apartment alone. My apartment was small to say the least. It had only three rooms, my bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen/living room.

The rain had started pouring early this morning. It wasn't you average rain you would get twenty years ago, it was acid rain that came from the various factories that had been built for the city to have power. Ironic whenever you think about it. The very machines built to help save and preserve life were the cause of so much sickness. I got out of bed only to have the headache worsen.

After getting dressed in my usual work clothes, which consisted of brown cargo pants, a white work shirt, my brown weather coat, and my grey fedora, I made my way out of my apartment and into the rain. The streets even this early in the morning were already busy with the number of street merchants, business men, and the very few police officers standing around. The sun was blocked out by the grey industrial clouds that loomed overhead. I sighed making my way through the crowds of people and headed in the direction of police headquarters.

I didn't know what to think about the sudden promotion I had gotten the previous night. Detective one day, Blade Runner the next. It had happened so fast, at least captain Bryant had given me time to celebrate by myself. I stopped dwelling on the promotion and snapped back to realty as I bumped into someone who cussed me out in Chinese. I nodded my apology and kept on walking through the streets of L.A.

After about a good fifteen minute walk I made it to the towering structure of Police Headquarters. I walked in through the double doors and made my way to Bryant's office. Upon reaching his office I heard two men talking inside. I recognized both voices as Ray McCoy and Lieutenant Edison Guzza. McCoy was another Blade Runner. Guzza was just some other detective, one of the lower thugs. "Listen McCoy if you have any details regarding your Skin-jobs then take it down to the evidence locker. Now get out of my office."

I stepped back as Ray walked out of the room looking annoyed. "Good hunting McCoy." He nodded his head and kept on walking. I walked in to find Guzza's fat body taking up Bryant's chair. Guzza can only be described as boorish, overweight, unkempt and asocial. "What do you want Anderson?" he asked with a low gravel like voice. I swear his chins moved while he spoke.

"I'm here to pick up my case. Where's Bryant?" I asked. Guzza handed me a folder. "Captain Bryant is on sick leave." I nodded my thanks and I grabbed the file. "Oh yeah one more thing Anderson, how the hell did a screw-up like you get to be a Blade Runner?" I ignored him and made my way back to my apartment.

I reached my apartment and made my way inside. I got into the elevator and took note of the other person inside as well. I pressed the intercom and spoke into it "Anderson 47T." The elevator began its departure, and as soon as it started to lift the other person decided to make conversation. "Your one of those Brade Runners isn't ya?" he asked. I turned and studied the man more closely. He was of Asian descent and he looked to be about five feet. I nodded. "Ya I am, what's it to you?" I asked.

The Asian looked at me and began to talk. "I need your help." "Look pal I only take cases that are assigned to me from L.A.P.D." I stated. And with that I made my way towards my room leaving the man behind. I walked inside and placed the folder on couch and went into the bedroom. I came back out and opened the file and began to read.

Replicants, which are visually indistinguishable from adult humans, are manufactured by the powerful Tyrell Corporation as well as by other "mega-corporations" around the world. Their use on Earth is banned and Replicants are exclusively used for dangerous, menial, or leisure work on off-world colonies. Replicants who defy the ban and return to Earth are hunted down and "retired" by special police operatives known as "Blade Runners". Wait what the hell is this shit, did Guzza just hand me the wrong file?


End file.
